The Truth About Bad Days
by Angel Tanaka
Summary: **Warning**- Story is graphic and violent** 1*2,1 OC,2 OC,5 R,6 N,3 4. Everyone has bad days, but some are worse than others...Some leave you on your last leg...Some help push you into the grave...First Part focuses on bringing OC in. Second Part-1*2,3*4.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters or plots no matter how much I wish I could. In this story I, sadly, only own Sombra, her psychedelic song, and Bouregardt.

**Warning:** This story is **not** for children. If you proceed to read it then you must accept responsibility for your actions. This is your only warning that the author was having a bad day and it showed.

**Author's Note:** I had temporarily stopped working on Desert Antics due to a personal issue and many family emergencies. Let's just say it's been a bad couple of months. I will try to post more within the next two weeks and it will be several chapters like this story. I am truly sorry for making you guys wait.

I hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave me a review or two. They make me smile. Also if you guys would like to see changes in the story please let me know. I am sorry if anyone has a problem with the horror aspect in the last chapter, actually I take that back… I'm not sorry because I warned you in the warning. So there!

**Prologue**

'I am almost done with this. I have just about had enough and I can't take it anymore. My entire life has been hidden in the background and no one even knows I exist. I was dead before I was born according to the records. Well, I think it's just about time to let my blood relatives know I'm alive. I just hope I can do it without upsetting the balance of peace.' The hooded figure looked up at the sky and relished the feeling of the rain pelting down on them. Lightning struck and lit up the dark sky. The figure stood on the edge of the rooftop fifteen stories up. A slight smile could be seen as another streak of lightning zigzagged across the sky.

**Ch. 1**

The next morning Relena smiled for the cameras as she made her way into the ESUN building. She had thirty minutes until the conference started, but she wanted to spend a few minutes with her husband. He would be there already. Her head of security stayed out of range of the cameras, but close enough to save her if anything went wrong. 'Too bad, he's not willing to find someone to be happy with.'

She had set her head of security, Heero Yuy, up with numerous females in an attempt to help him find happiness. It hadn't worked, so she tried guys thinking maybe he was gay. That had really upset him and had been the final straw. He actually threatened her with bodily harm if she tried to set him up with anyone ever again. Relena posed for one last picture before entering.

Once inside she saw her husband of two years, Chang Wufei, waiting for her. "Hi, Dragon," she smiled provocatively. Everyone said they were still in the newlywed stage. Well, if that's what it was called she wanted to be in that stage for the rest of her life.

Wufei smiled, "hi, wife." He still hadn't gotten use to the fact that Relena loved him. After the war he tiptoed around her and watched her from afar thinking that she was with Heero. Then in one night and a few gunshots he learned the truth. She was no longer a child and could handle her own when needed. The most important thing he learned that night was that he never wanted to lose her.

Relena knew he was thinking of the night she first kissed him. They had been cornered by six assailants after being forced down a one way street that dead ended into a wall and she, the pacifist, had pulled out pepper spray and used it. There had been no waiting or screaming for someone to save her. It's true she had been in a bad mood that night and was waiting to take it out on somebody. After unloading half the can in two of the assailants' eyes she took one of their guns and dispatched the one sneaking up on Wufei. He easily took care of the last three and praised her courage for the rest of the night. He had stayed with her in bed until the next morning; soothing her nightmares. They were married six days later.

Wufei glanced at Heero and gave a small nod which Heero returned. "Let's make our way in and get started shall we?"

They were halfway through the meeting when it happened. The conference room where the meeting was taking place was set up so that certain dignitaries, the ones speaking, would be seated facing the crowd and a wall of windows. Relena was sitting quietly at her assigned place in this area. A servant brought her some tea and as he sat it down Relena noticed something metal under his sleeve. He turned it to her and before she could scream the window shattered and the man was knocked down. Blood sprayed all over Relena as he fell backwards. Relena reached up and touched the blood on her face with a shaky hand before she was thrown to the ground. The room erupted in chaos.

Three hours later Relena, Wufei, Zechs, Noin, and Une were on a conference call with Heero. They had evacuated the ESUN building and sent everyone home. Heero had taken Relena and Wufei to Preventers headquarters before he had traveled back to ESUN to investigate the scene. "The victim has been identified as Logan Miles a 32 year old single father. The problem is he had a gun up his sleeve, so he may not be that much of a victim. From the video tapes it seems as if he was trying to shoot Relena when the assassin killed him. It has not been identified as of yet whether the assassin was aiming for him or Relena. I'll update when more information becomes available."

"Roger, Yuy, keep us appraised." The call was disconnected and Une turned to Zechs, "I want to know who could make that shot. The closest possible sniper nest was five thousand feet away and only someone extremely confident in their skills could have pulled that off."

Zechs frowned, "I've only heard of one person that might be able to…"

Une frowned as well, "he's just a myth…" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood from behind her desk. She turned and went to open her safe.

"Who's just a myth?"

Noin turned to Wufei, "back when you boys were giving us some problems we had a sniper taking out some of our best men. The shots were almost impossible to make on a good day much less the conditions he made them in. At first we thought it was one of you guys, but then we found out the truth. We call him Sombra which is Spanish for shadow because all you see is his shadow when you die. He once took out an entire unit of Oz Specials and they weren't just any ole' Oz Specials…They were Black Ops."

Une pulled a small leather bound book out of the safe and scanned through it looking for a particular page. Upon finding it she said, "this is everything we know about Sombra." She handed the book to Zechs.

Relena, now showered and dressed in Preventers workout attire, leaned closer to Wufei, "do you think this Sombra could be after me?"

Zechs was still deep in thought as he scanned the pages, but he whispered, "he would have no reason to be. He wasn't hired to kill any of our guys; he always had a reason for each one. It took us a lot of investigating to find the reason, but it was more of a vigilante thing. Wasn't it Lu?"

"Yes, he only went after those that had killed someone outside of battle. That unit had been responsible for killing a village full of innocent people and burning it to the ground. The Chain of Command wouldn't do anything about it because they were elite. They were one of two Black Ops units. Ours was the other, wasn't it, Zechs?"

Zechs nodded and she continued, "I think the worst one was when we found Dan Riley. He had been taking ears as trophies from innocent people and no one knew. Sombra removed his ears in such a way that he could still hear. He also removed his tongue and eyes. When we found him, Dan wrote that Sombra had whispered to him that he wanted Dan to hear the people scream how ugly he was. Sombra wanted him to hear their words of disgust and not be able to respond. Two days later Dan Riley shot himself in the head."

"Une, this isn't much to go on…"

"Well, we didn't have much information. He was only spotted once by Dan Riley and Riley was too doped up to give us details on Sombra's appearance. Then the doctor let him get a hold of a firearm and that was it." Une's phone buzzed, "yes, Marie?"

"Lady Une, there is a package here for Relena. It was just dropped off by a courier." Zechs got up and went out to Marie's desk to grab it for Relena.

When Relena opened it she pulled out the papers inside and gasped. Wufei grabbed them from her and frowned, "these are pictures of all of us. There's also documentation of Logan Miles' bank accounts, pictures of him and a little girl, and a tape. There are even summaries of our past in here." There was a note attached to one of the pictures and it read:

_'The Shadow must protect and never be known. I am sorry for the blood on your dress, Mrs. Chang, but it was necessary. They are out to kill you and Milliardo. I will do my best to delay it if not prevent them from succeeding; however, I must apologize in advance for the death toll. I disarmed the bomb on your car, so please proceed to use it as a means of safe transportation.'_

"There was a bomb on my car?"

Zechs frowned again, "this is Sombra alright. I wonder what he's up to."

**Ch. 2**

Three days later Zechs was meeting his wife, Lucrezia Noin, at their home. He had decided to take make a stop on the way home, so Relena and Wufei had given her a lift. They lived just down the street from them. Zechs and Heero had stayed late discussing possible locations for Sombra and it was now dark. Zechs parked the car on the street and went into the small store. He was looking for some flowers for his wife. He wanted to do something nice for her at least once a week, so on Mondays he stopped at the flower shop on the way home.

The flower shop was on a side street with only a few other shops; a quickie mart, a liquor store, and a bike repair shop. The shop was smaller than the two surrounding it or the one across the small street. No one would pay it any attention unless they knew it was there. The walls were a beige color with graffiti on the right bottom corner. The roof could not be seen from street level. There was a small 'Open' sign hanging in the door.

When Zechs came back out with the dozen red roses he noticed that something was off. The shopkeeper closed the door and locked it behind him quickly. A feeling of danger worked its way through his gut and all of his senses were on high alert. He was walking the twenty feet to the car when he noticed a guy, wearing a black turtleneck, black jeans, and black boots, step out from an alley, "hey, buddy, ya got a light?"

Zechs' instincts kicked in and he stepped to the side. "No, I don't smoke."

He tried to walk around the guy to get to the car, but the guy pulled a gun. He grinned and said, "that's okay, neither do I." Zechs stopped and thought, 'why today?' "Don't worry, buddy, I'll make it painless if you just go with us nice and easy." He motioned towards the alley and Zechs stepped closer to him.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," said another man, wearing the same all black outfit, behind the first man. Zechs then followed them into the alley where three more men were waiting. "Put your hands on your head girlie man." Zechs slowly sat the roses down on the ground and did as he bade. "I can't believe they hired us to kill THE 'Lighting Count' of all people."

Zechs smirked, "well, at least you know my history."

A man with a black leather jacket smiled, "don't worry. If you go nice and easy we'll leave that pretty little wife of yours alone."

Zechs was about to make a retort when he saw a shadow slip out and grab the man forehead. The figure pulled back and exposed his throat. A glint from a knife was all Zechs saw as the figure slit the man's throat before he could even make a sound of protest. As the limp body hit the ground the small hooded figure pulled a gun. Zechs dove behind a dumpster as the shooting contest began. He watched as the figure twisted and shot the man, which had accosted him for the lighter, in the center of his forehead. He pulled out his cell phone and began filming the fight.

A man fired and hit the figure in the shoulder. The figure showed no signs of being hit as they continued on. The figure did a roundhouse kick, revealing small baggy black pants and steel toed black army boots, and knocked the gun from his hands. The figure then punched him in the face. He went backwards and struck his head hard against a metal rail. A sickening crunch was heard and he didn't move.

The figure dodged a bullet and fired back at a man hiding on the fire escape above. He was hit directly in the kill zone and fell the thirty feet to the ground. Zechs slightly cringed at the 'thud' that signaled his landing. Another man ran at the figure with a knife. Zechs was awed as the figure easily dodged countless strikes before firing point blank range at the man's head. He detected no flinch as the brain matter flew. He suspected that hollow point bullets were being used. The last man held his hands up in surrender, "please…I got a family…"

"So did I…," the figure fired and he fell. The figure then turned to Zechs, "Peacecraft, you would do well to heed my warnings next time. I will not take another bullet for you needlessly." The figure slipped the gun into a holster on the right thigh of the black baggy pants.

"Sombra, why did you help me?"

The figure removed the hood and Zechs stared. "I helped you because I was trained to." What struck Zechs the most was that Sombra was a woman. The second thought that registered was that she had blonde hair and ice blue eyes just like Relena. This could have been her identical twin. "I warned you because my mother loved you and Relena more."

Zechs could barely breathe, "Sierra?" A painful memory surfaced. One that was foggy, but whole. His mother had given birth to Relena and her twin sister. The doctor had said that only Relena survived. He; however, had heard twin cries that night and had always thought that perhaps he had dreamt the second one as the doctor had said the youngest was stillborn.

The woman smiled, "the birth certificate stated that." She reached out a hand to help Zechs up. "I have never gone by that name, though." She turned and began walking away.

Zechs ran after her with his cell phone still filming, "what happened?"

"Mother knew of the threats Sanc had received. She wanted assurance that one child would fight to protect you two. You couldn't because you were the next king. Relena was expected to be a princess, so the youngest by two minutes was chosen. She told the doctor to take me to an assassin she knew. The assassin had been her lover once upon a time and still loved her deeply, so he raised me. He was teaching me everything he knew in preparation to defend my brother and sister. Too bad the Alliance attacked too early, no?"

"What are you talking about? My mother loved my father deeply!" Zechs felt anger at the implication that his mother was not a good wife.

"She wasn't always a Queen, she was a woman first." Sombra turned to Zechs, "you would do best to forget me. I will only bring your death if I stay. Mother meant for me to live in the shadows to save you." She mounted a Kawasaki motorcycle and flashed him a smile, "I tried to help you when I could, but now you know the truth."

As she took off Zechs turned the camera off on his cell phone and dialed an old friend. He was going to get this straightened out and he was going to get it done immediately. He saw a man come out of the store dressed in motorcycle gear, "dude, where's my bike?" Zechs looked the way Sombra had driven and shook his head in disbelief.

Pagan knew he was in trouble as he looked at the vidphone's screen. "Prince Milliardo, it has been a while since we last spoke. What may I do for you?"

"You could start be telling me the truth about my sister."

"Ah…Ms. Relena?"

"No…Sierra."

Pagan frowned, 'how could he know about that?' "Prince Milliardo, I am not sure of what you speak. It is a well known fact that she was stillborn."

Zechs shook his head, "really, then why did I just meet her?"

Pagan hung his head in shame, "that was the saddest night of my life. The Queen told us when she was first going into labor that which ever child was born last would go to her ex-lover, Aldir. He was to train her to protect you and the middle child from anything and everything. We were to say she was dead no matter what. Your father cried for days, thinking that he had done something wrong and brought about Sierra's death. I've never seen him so broken in my life. He blamed himself until the day he was killed."

"Why did she do it?"

"Your mother…? She had been threatened by an Alliance soldier and your father did nothing. The soldier pushed her down and sent her into labor two weeks early. He grabbed her by the hair and told her that her world was going to burn soon. He said that Sanc would fall and she would watch."

Zechs was torn between believing that his mother loved them enough to give the girl up and believing that his mother just wanted someone to survive. He wasn't sure if he should be angry about it or not. "Thanks, Pagan, I hope you have a good night."

He hung up and then dialed Heero, "Yuy, I just met Sombra and we got a major problem…I caught it on my phone, I'm sending it to you now. Give me a call back and let me know what you think." He forwarded the message and once again hung up the phone. He knew he needed to tell Relena, but he wasn't sure what to say. Heck, he barely believed it himself. To think he heard both his sisters cry that night and he had been told his entire life that only one had survived. Now he knew the truth; he just didn't know what to do about it.

A minute later he was back in his car and headed towards home. His phone rang, "Speak…"

"Zechs, are you serious about this?"

"Yes, that's her…That's Sombra…The princess of Sanc that no one believed to be alive. I've got to tell Relena, but first I need to find out where Sombra hangs out. Can you take care of that for me?"

"You want her brought in or just put under surveillance?"

"I'd like her to be brought to Preventers Headquarters…I'm not going to delude myself into thinking we can protect her, but I'd like a chance to talk to her. Maybe even help her if I can…"

"I'll get on it…Also, Logan Miles' daughter Laura turned up at a morgue this morning. There was a message written in permanent marker on her stomach. It said, 'too bad you failed.' She was only five years old. I have found evidence to show that she may have been kidnapped in an effort to get Miles to cooperate with something, probably the assassination attempt on Relena. I'll need some more time to look into it, but I'm going to get Chang to help."

"Good, I'm going to be moving Lu into Preventers housing for a while. I need to make sure she's safe because the guys from tonight threatened her and even though I know she can take care of herself I still need to make sure she is alright. I also want Quatre, Trowa, and Duo brought in on this immediately."

"Roger, I'll keep in touch."

After the call was disconnected Heero dialed Duo's number on L2. Hilde answered the phone, "Hey, Heero!"

"Hilde…Is Duo there?" He heard her yell for Duo in the background and felt his heart squeeze. It always put a damper on his mood to hear them together.

A few seconds later Duo said, "hey, Heero, what's up buddy?"

Heero smiled and was glad Duo couldn't see him through the cell phone. "There's a problem…Need you Earthside ASAP…"

He heard a serious note in Duo's voice as he said, "I can be there in five to six hours depending on shuttle clearance."

"I'll make a call and confirm it so you'll have first priority to launch and land. I'm really sorry about this, but it can't be helped."

"It's alright…I just wish you'd call because you wanted to see me…" Duo quickly cut the line before Heero could reply. Heero stood there next to his car and smiled a silly smile. He thought, 'maybe this could work in my favor…'

Meanwhile, Zechs had cut the call from Heero and shifted gears in his Porsche to push it faster. He then dialed his wife hoping that she would pick up. It rang several times before a shaky voice said, "hello?"

"Lu! Are you alright?"

Another voice answered, "ah, Mr. Peacecraft, your lovely wife has been entertaining us while we waited for you. She truly is very pretty if you get my drift…"

"Lay a hand on her and I will severe it from your body," he said with a deadly tone that promised a world of hurt to its listener.

"Mr. Peacecraft, a pacifist should not make such boasts…"

"My father was the staunch pacifist as is my sister. I on the other hand have killed more people that you could possibly imagine."

"Oh yes, I remember your attempted crashing of Libra into the Earth. As I recall, that did not bode well for you did it?"

Zechs tightened his right hand on the steering wheel, "what do you want?"

The man laughed, "I simply want your little sister delivered to me in exchange for your wife. It will be a simple trade with no ruses I promise you. Oh, and if you happen to get it into your head to try something remember that I am a man with sadistic tendencies and your wife a woman that will be completely helpless to what I will do to her."

"You touch her and I will hunt you for as long as I live. I will leave no stone unturned in an effort to find you and when I do I will sear the skin from your body with a torch after I break every single bone in your body…"

"Mr. Peacecraft, as touching as that is you should hurry if you wish to make my deadline. You have twenty-four hours to deliver your sister to the address I will forward you or I promise I will take my time with your lovely wife. I unfortunately can not promise just how lovely she will be when I am done, but that is the price you pay with your inability to follow the rules."

The phone went dead as Zechs pulled into his driveway and saw the front door wide open. He did not turn the engine off or shut the door to his car as he ran into the house confirming his worst fears had leaped from his nightmares into his reality. He also could not contain the gut wrenching scream that tore from his throat at the state of the house and the lock of his wife's hair that hung on the wall, surrounded by blood spatter.

**Ch. 3**

Zechs sat in the conference room of Preventers headquarters with his head in his hands. Une, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were discussing how to proceed while Relena had her hand on Zechs shoulder. She knew that it was tearing him apart to know that he would have to sacrifice one of them, either her or Lu. She also knew that he wouldn't survive making that choice. Relena looked up to see Wufei shaking his head. She knew he would be adamantly against sending her in to meet their demands.

The door to the conference room opened and Heero walked in, "I brought her." He was now sporting a swollen right eye, which was already starting to bruise, and a busted lip. He noticed Duo's look of concern as he took a seat next to him.

Zechs looked up and nodded, "then let's get started."

Sombra, wearing a blood red t-shirt with 'SUX 2 B U' written on it in big black letters and a pair of black sweatpants, entered the room and stood side by side with Relena. "Well, Chick-a-dee, looks I'm aiming for three times this week." Relena just stared at her and attempted to say something; however, the words could not come out. "We're twins, probably identical, but I always tried to look a little bit different." She turned towards Zechs, "so what's the plan?"

Zechs frowned slightly, "we've got an hour to get you prepared enough to pass off as Relena. Do you think you can handle it?"

Sombra straightened and slightly changed her accent, "my dear fellow ESUN members, we are here today to discuss the important issue of disarmament. I truly hope that you will all come to understand why we much take such a harsh stance in this day as oppose to slowly weeding it out over the next few years, yadda, yadda, blah, blah…That do it for ya?"

Everyone, but Heero and Zechs stared at her. Zechs stepped up to her, "when this is over I promise we'll fix this."

She raised her hand in a dismissive gesture, "Milliardo, I'm doing what I was raised to do…protecting you and yours. Don't take it lightly; you do not owe me a thing in return. However, I do hope that you will get a better security system on your home." She smiled, "alright, let's get started."

An hour later she was dressed in a pair of Relena's blue jeans, a black tank top with a white zip up sweater over it, and tennis shoes. She also had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was sitting in a jeep next to Zechs. "Milliardo, when we arrive you need to make it look like you don't care about me. You're going to have to pull me out of the car and smack me around a bit. Draw some blood, but not too much. Understand?"

"Yes, but I'm not really happy about this. We've got the tracking device on you, so that we can find you…"

She smirked, "I've been fine for this long. I'm pretty sure that I can handle this as well." Zechs sighed as she said, "we're here," and snapped the cuffs on her wrists. She was going to be chained in an effort to make it look like she wasn't going willingly. "Remember to make it look as real as possible, I can take whatever is dished out."

Zechs slowed to a stop in the secluded field miles out of town. "We will find you." He put the brakes on, but left it running as he opened the door. He cast a glance around and saw a stretch limo, three jeeps, and two motorcycles. Seven armed men stood in front of the limo.

Zechs stepped out of the jeep and grabbed Sombra by the hair and drug her out of the car. She hit the ground roughly and Zechs kicked her. She yelled in pain and grunted out "why?"

Zechs pulled her up by her ponytail and pushed her forward. He yelled, "here the bitch is! Where's my wife?"

A fat short man with gray hair wearing an Armani suit appeared from behind the armed men and he laughed. "Mr. Peacecraft, when you assured me you were no pacifist I did not believe that you would treat your sister in such a fashion. Your wife even spit in my face to tell me you would never give Mrs. Chang up. Too bad she was wrong, no?"

Zechs stiffened momentarily, "where is Lu?"

"All in due time all in due time…So Mrs. Chang will you go peacefully or do you wish to die here?"

The man had a sadistic smile on his face and Sombra cringed slightly, "I do not understand…Why are you doing this to me, Milliardo?"

Zechs pulled her hair tighter back and glared at her, "because I gave up my life to protect you and now it's time I protected my wife!" He then turned to the rotund man, "where is she?"

The man laughed, his eyes crinkled with mirth, "bring the woman!" The limo door opened up and Lucrezia was drug out of it. Her hands were bound behind her back and a piece of duct tape covered her mouth. Her hair was missing a chunk on the left side and Zechs stomach tightened in anger at seeing the tear stains on her cheek. The bruises on her face and arms made him glare in barely repressed anger. "Here she is, Lightning Count, now please tell Mrs. Chang to walk forward and we'll release your lovely wife to walk to you."

Zechs nodded and pushed Sombra forward. Sombra and Lucrezia both began walking forward. As they passed each other Lucrezia looked sharply from Sombra to Zechs with her eyes wide. She knew that wasn't Relena. She hurried her steps and Sombra slowed hers. Zechs grabbed Noin and quickly ushered her to the waiting jeep and Sombra reached the other side.

She tried to look scared as the man reached for her arm. He grabbed it and guided her to the limo. She looked up in time to see Zechs and Noin tear out of the area back the way they had came. "Don't worry, Mrs. Chang, you will be better cared for where we are going. The people love you and you are quite lovely." He leaned forward and licked her neck. "Don't worry, I will take special care of you." He pushed her in the backseat of the limo and slid in next to her. "I am looking forward to making sure your stay is as entertaining as possible, my dear…"

**Ch. 4**

Zechs frowned at Heero, "what do you mean the transmitter died?"

Heero answered with anger evident in his voice, "after you radioed in the tracking device became unreadable. It skipped from place to place and then just died. We still haven't received a signal and it's been seven hours. There's no telling where they are now…"

Zechs looked through the doorway to his sleeping wife. The doctors had taken care of her injuries and given her a sedative to help her relax. She had a concussion, a cracked cheek bone, and a sprained wrist. He was thankful that the man had kept his word and not touched her otherwise. He felt guilt rear its head as he thought about what was happening to Sombra. "Seven hours…"

Relena watched them from afar and leaned against her husband, "Wufei, I still don't understand it, but if she and I are twins there has to be something I can do. You know they say that twins have special connections…Maybe we do and I just didn't know it…" She looked up at him with pleading in her eyes. A pleading to say she was right…a pleading to be able to do something…anything.

He silently kissed her cheek, "it's not your fault. There is no guilt to place on your head. Your brother made the decision to use her and she is a very capable assassin from what he said. Yuy also believed that she can handle her own. We must trust that she can until we can find her."

Tears began welling up in Relena's eyes, "that's just it, what if we can't find her?"

In the very same building, on the fifth floor, Duo was typing furiously. He had been in contact with every person he knew that wasn't exactly a law abiding citizen and so far he had come up with only one possible name. That name was Denaldi Bouregardt. He was a former weapons dealer that had been put out of business with the Armistice Agreement that Relena pushed so hard for last fall.

That agreement had changed Preventers weapons supplier from Bouregardt to Winner Enterprises in an effort to keep a pacifist and former Gundam pilot in charge of the arms produced. The ESUN officials had readily agreed because a former Gundam pilot as influential as Quatre Winner was sure to only stock Preventers with weapons and not sell to the highest bidder. It also had not hurt one bit that Quatre was a member of ESUN.

Duo frowned as a connection was opened on his computer; his supposedly un-hackable computer. A message appeared that said, 'if you're looking for that bastard try New Hope. He owns a lot of property there.'

Duo typed back, 'is this a joke or a set up?'

'Neither, just an old friend of Sombra's that knows how to use tracking devices better.'

'What's your name?'

'Aldir, tell the little one that I said te quiero, mi niña.' With that the connection was severed and Duo began researching everything he could on New Hope. Minutes later he had everything gathered that they would need for an all out assault on the most likely property, a factory that had gone through complete renovations six months ago. That was after the Armistice Agreement had been signed.

**Ch. 5**

Sombra released the breath she had been holding as the beatings stopped. Blood trickled from the wounds on her back and arms. A stinging pain made its way throughout her nervous system. However, she ignored this and wriggled her fingers to make sure the circulation wasn't completely cut off. She looked up to see how she was hooked and saw the cuffs were hanging on a hook that was connected to a chain from the roof. She smirked as she saw how easy it would be to get loose. The guard that had been relentlessly whipping her with a cat o'nine tails noticed her smirk and frowned, "would you rather I tried something else, your Highness," he sneered.

She looked at the white sweater that had been cut away and thrown on the ground a few feet away. "Actually, I **am** growing rather bored of this…" He backhanded her to shut her up and she spit blood. "You are making a mistake…"

He laughed, "no, ole boss Bouregardt said to rough you up, so that's what I'm doing. It's just going to become a more fun filled evening from here." He shoved a hypodermic needle into her neck and released a clear liquid. "That's a little psychedelic drug called Malevin. It sends you on a little trip and when you come back you won't be the same. While you're high it will cause an orgasmic enjoyment of the pain you feel and you will be looking for any hurt you can. However, when it wears off you'll feel the pain ten times what you otherwise would." He leaned down and set the now empty hypodermic needle down before picking up a scalpel, "let the fun begin…"

Sombra's eyes went wide at the scalpel before she snapped into action. 'Fine, if they're not coming for me like they're suppose to then I'll take care of this myself.' She pulled herself up and grabbed the chain to throw the cuffs off of the hook. She dropped down quickly and before the guard could make a sound she did a double round house kick to his face. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground. She pulled his gun and angled it facing up through the handcuff chain. She leaned back and pressed the trigger.

Her vision started to cloud and the ground began moving. She heard yells coming from outside the room and prepared for an onslaught. She turned and aimed the gun at the door the intruders would come through. 'Wait for it…' She smirked as the door opened to the tiny cell and even with the blinding light from the hallway she could see the intruders. She thought it was ironic that they were already dressed in suits as she continuously pulled the trigger, taking out five before the gun was empty. 'Now no one will have to change them for their funerals,'.

Sombra heard one gasp as she ran at him. She did a double somersault, backhand spring before landing a punch to his nose. The crack only slightly satisfied her need to cause as much destruction as possible as she drove his nose up into his brain, killing him instantly. She was going to end this and she was going to do it her way. The little red bunny with devil ears and tail sitting on her shoulder squealed in delight.

She turned and smiled at the last guard standing, "so you gonna' tell me where the jackass is or do I have to beat it out of you?" The look in her eyes promised painful retribution and dismemberment if he did not answer her quickly. The bunny whispered, "I think we should remove his fingers…maybe bite them off?"

The man wet himself at the grin that appeared on her face and pointed down the hallway, eager to escape her wrath. His hand extended like a snake and she realized the drug was taking effect. She smiled, "thank you." She then did a front handstand and kicked down at an angle, breaking his neck without killing him. "You shall live for that."

Sombra grabbed his gun, an extra clip, and a field knife he was carrying. The bunny jumped down to sit beside her and Sombra smiled at it, "let's go Mr. Devil Bunny." The bunny smiled back and they were on their way.

She hummed a little sadistic tune as she sauntered down the hallway. The blood still oozing from the lashes she had received. Each wave of pain that passed through her nervous system arrived in her brain as a sexual stimulant urging her body's hormones into overdrive. Her entire body hummed with excitement and anticipation as every step brought a pressing desire to climax.

Her eyes were a little glazed as she sung the lyrics. "One day not too far away, I'll cut you down and spin you 'round 'til there's nothing left for them to find. I'll bury the body in a field with poppies just to be kind. No one will know, they'll say a sleeper's death 'tis so. Then we'll burn ya to keep from plague. Then we'll mourn ya to keep smiles at bay. Oh, one day not too far away…" She went back to humming the tune as she drug the field knife along the metal wall, making a screeching sound. The bunny hopped along beside her.

Meanwhile, outside Wufei, Zechs, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero were getting ready to infiltrate the building along with seventy-five other Preventer agents. They were all crouched in position waiting for the word. Quatre blew a kiss to Trowa and Trowa winked in return. A voice crackled in their headsets, "we've got the approval, go now!" Duo's eyes lit up like a kid's at Christmas time when he sees all the presents Santa brought him, he was back in action, just the way he liked it.

They snuck through the fence without alerting the guards and all hell broke loose. Gas canisters were thrown through windows, guns fired, people down, and screams were rampant. The plan was for Zechs, Duo, and Heero to find Sombra while Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa found Bouregardt. The other agents were to make it as easy on them as possible.

Duo fired at a door twice before kicking it open. He ducked to the side waiting for someone to fire back. When none was forth coming he nodded to Heero. Heero nodded back and went in. Zechs followed in the middle and Duo brought up the rear. Duo turned and fired once at a man with a gun in the rafters of the factory. He scanned the railing for any more hidden dangers as they walked through the open area.

At the end of the hallway Sombra opened a single door. "Come out, come out, where ever you are…" She turned to the side as a shot was fired. "oh, you missed and from five feet away. What kind of gunman are you?" She raised her gun and aimed as she walked into the room. It was a bedroom, or at least it was suppose to be. The carpet was black and the walls painted blood red. The bed in the middle of the room had chains connected to each corner. There were also some chains hanging nearby on a wall.

Bouregardt stood smiling at the foot of the bed. "He is a bad one." Sombra fired and hit the guard in the chest twice in rapid succession. Bouregardt looked her over, "Mrs. Chang, since when did you become such a crack shot?"

She smiled eerily, "whoever said I was Relena?" The little bunny on her shoulder nodded before blowing Bouregardt a raspberry; causing Sombra to giggle.

Bouregardt swallowed audibly, "who are you?"

"I am the thing that nightmares come from…I know where you eat, sleep, and breathe every second of every day. I am the one that reaches out from the shadows to maim you." She pointed the gun and fired. He howled in pain as he held his right arm at the wrist; his hand now a bloody stump. She grabbed a chain from off the wall and sauntered up to him. His face was white and his breathing shallow. He pulled a gun from his waistband and fired. As the bullet struck her shoulder she hissed in pleasure. Her eyes glazed in a lustful way and she licked her lips in a predatory manner. "I am definitely not Relena Peacecraft-Chang."

"What is your name?" He stumbled back to sit on the bed. "What are you going to do to me?" He was shaking so bad from shock and fright that he dropped the gun. It landed softly on the carpet. She moved her arm and moaned as she grew closer to climaxing.

She wrapped the chain around his neck, "I am Sombra, the one who will torture you before I kill you and I am definitely going to make you scream. I think we'll start by removing a pound or twenty of flesh." Her eyes lit up with excitement as she pushed him back further onto the bed and straddled his waist. She pushed herself against him and moaned as she felt the friction. She then grabbed his stump of a hand and dug her fingernails into the bleeding flesh. He screamed in pain and tried to push her back only to end up bucking into her. She moved against him, humping him. She moved one final time and a climax tore through her; sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. "You should have stayed away from my family. Too bad you couldn't resist your nature."

Sombra wrapped the other end of the chain around his left wrist and connected it to the chain on the bed before getting off of him and the bed. She then grabbed his left leg and pulled. He slid off the bed and the chain jerked tight on his neck and left wrist. He went to kick at her and she pulled the knife from the waist band of Relena's jeans. The bunny stood on its hind legs in front of her and grinned. It nodded its head, "yeah, yeah, let's do it…" Sombra smiled sadistically as she brought it down in an arch on his left ankle. His screams were heard throughout the factory.

When Zechs, Heero, and Duo found her she was sitting next to the bed soaked in blood. There was a small smile on her lips. Bouregardt was in pieces on the bed, an arm here, a hand there, a torso over there, and so on. The knife had been stabbed through his right eye into his brain and his head had been left facing the door like that. His intestines were arranged like a rope around the body parts to make a little design.

Sombra looked up as they entered the room. Her eyes were still glazed and it was obvious she had been drugged. She smiled as she sang, "one day not too far away, I'll cut you down and spin you 'round 'til there's nothing left for them to find. I'll bury the body in a field with poppies just to be kind. No one will know, they'll say a sleeper's death 'tis so. Then we'll burn ya to keep from plague. Then we'll mourn ya to keep smiles at bay. Oh, one day not too far away…"

Heero glared at the body for a second before checking Sombra for injuries, which was hard considering it looked like she had bathed in blood. Duo; however, couldn't take his eyes off of the body parts as Zechs reached out to his little sister. "Sombra?"

"You were late, so he decided to try and party. I didn't go for it so well, eh, his loss." She shrugged like it wasn't the first time she said something like that and tried to stand. Her legs buckled as she put her weight on them and Zechs had to support her.

Heero pointed his gun at the body, "Bouregardt?"

She nodded, "that's what they called him. Sorry about all the blood, I was kind of in a pissy mood and the bunny said it was antagonizing me. They gave me something, Malevin I think, and it's beginning to wear off because Mr. Devil Bunny went away. My body still feels like its on fire, but it feels SO good." She licked her lips sensually before her eyes went wide, "I think I need one of you guys to knock me out and quick before I do to you guys what I did to him." Heero walked forward and punched her in the face. She went limp and Zechs picked her up.

Heero looked at the mess and the sick look on Duo's face. "I am going to pretend I never saw this," Duo whispered as Heero grabbed his arm and led him from the room.


End file.
